Existing surgical visualization systems typically include a surgeon's microscope, beam splitters, an assistant's microscope, a light source, stand and stabilization systems, video cameras, etc. These existing systems are large and heavy; and, due to the components typically found in such systems, have complex assembly requirements and require complex sterilization and draping procedures. Additionally, in use, these systems require that the surgeon constantly look through a fixed eye-piece of the surgeon's microscope while performing delicate surgeries for prolonged periods, which increases the risks of surgeon fatigue. Also, in addition to being expensive and requiring dedicated infrastructure, conventional surgical visualization systems (optical, digital, or a combination thereof) are not easy to move, and require tedious balancing and calibration procedures, which can be a major concern in developing countries during transport of operating room (OR) equipment from one remote site to another.